Talk:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Crying Wolf Look at the picture of Raiden standing atop Crying Wolf. I think that is the MGS4-Raiden. Controller input I hope this has PlayStation Move support. Mgstec 19:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I should have checked lower first. Mgstec 19:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It can't be a different Raiden because the trailer says "Raiden's back", which wouldn't make any sense if it was a different person. That doesnt exactly prove anything honestly. the wiki should be kept as is intill kojima productions state specificly that its jack. All we seen is someone who looks similar to raiden, but in several ways looks very diffrent, especialy the eyes, which the trailer has unusual amount of focus on, and the words raiden is back. by those accounts it could ether be facal reconstruction sergery that includes the eyes, or someone with the same codename. Like how Solid snake and big boss shared the code name snake. -Agreed, but please use your spell check when you are typing here sir. I do think that it should remain as is, and the trivia regarding the bolt action rifle be taken down. That is ridiculous and it is obvious to just about everyone that the "Lightning Bolt" would be referring to Raiden (雷電) which means thunder and lightning, and not referring to a rifle. Raiden? Has it been confirmed yet that it is actually Jack whose the star? Or is there still the possibility it's someone else called Raiden (The tagline "Raiden is back" would still make sense a little if it was little John, for example). -Chaos91 06:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) That's just stupid. It's clearly not Little John. :I was just using the first example I could think of. My question still stands. In my opinion it obviously is Raiden, but we can't say for certain it is unless Kojima has confirmed it. -Chaos91 17:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Bait 'n' Switch. I'm willing to bet someone out there's already claimed this is gonna be an inversion of the MGS2 Bait 'n' switch... Raven's wing 13:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I read something about that. It would be hilarious - but we know Snake didn't get up to anything during mgs2 and mgs4 and Kojima just wouldn't let us play as Snake again. So it would have to be a whole new character. As funny as it would be though, I'm hoping it's Raiden the whole way through he's always been my favorite and I would love to play as him. -Chaos91 17:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :however do you think he's going to let us play as a ninja this time? thats been asked for since MGS1 --Drawde83 21:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Probably, but it's still a stealth game, so I don't believe that jumping around slashing up your enemies will be the main focus so much as using active camo to move around them and things... :--Hexhunter -- Deus X Machina 17:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, after all, ninjas are masters of stealth, not the flashy magic and weapondary that things like naruto and ninja gaiden would make you beleve :P ::In the same way some people base their opinions on what vampires are like on Twilight. It's BS. Raven's wing 22:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::: At least ninjas, in a way, exist and still exist irl. not in the role they once were though. now nujitsu really only exists for physical training, and possably self defence, purposes. -- 03:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) This game has the line "Lightning Bolt Action" instead of "Tactical Espionage Action", so there is the possibility of jumping about and slashing people in a Gray Fox-esque manner. Shockwolf10 09:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Fujin? Raiden needs an enemy that can match him on every level much like liquid and solid, Raijin need his "brother" fujin. if you think about it that way maybe just maybe the fact the "raiden" we see in the teaser pictures with a brown eye and a Bandanna with a different suit is "Fujin" the rival. People think outside the box more it's a reasonable conclusion then it's raiden!!- 06:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I was actually thinking the same exact thing after I realized that it showed Raijin and Fuujin in the trailer. They also mentioned in one of their podcasts that the eye color is part of the story so maybe this is it. This is probably completely irrelevant, but Liquid Snake was introduced in the third game of the series (MG, MGII, >MGS<). Raiden is introduced in MGS2, and two games later, perhaps another one of the child soldiers will arise. That would be exciting... Alas i never got into the next gen so I'm still stuck at MGS3. 23:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ocelot?? The game should have Ocelot in it. what would a metal gear solid game be without a clever Ocelot twist in the end :Ocelot didn't really have an appearance in Metal Gear Solid 2 or 4 (although the latter is understandable, as he died from FOXDIE 2.0). And I doubt that he would even drop the Liquid Ocelot act, assuming that this game does indeed explain what happened between 2 and 4. ::You serious? He had a huge appearance in MGS2. Remember the whole S3 reveal, or the sequence where he catches the disguised Raiden with the hostages, among others? --Fantomas 22:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::My mistake, then. Weedle McHairybug 17:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Even though Ocelot did get large appearances in MGS1, MGS2, and MGS3 (not so huge, but oh well), I agree. MGSR wouldn't be the same without Ocelot. Although if the game is set AFTER MGS4, I doubt Ocelot will appear in it. The game is set in between MGS2 and MGS4 (storywise, that is) so Ocelot might have an appearance in Rising afterall. But it wouldn't be the same without Ocelot in a "Solid" game. Agent M 09:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I doubt it, cause at the beginging of 4, they state 'Liquid's made his move' meaning he's in the public eye again, so it's safe to assume he spent the majority of time in MGS2-4 hidden, otherwise MGS4 woulda taken place a whole lot earlier when they spot Liquid Snake would'nt be so old, Noami wouldn't have died.. wow >.> they'd have pretty much owned Liquid and the patriots would still be in control Zachariah Zuan 11:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) My Ideas on the Game Okay..here's what I think what will happen with Rising. (There's actually 1 of 2 ways I think it would go down, and I'll say them both.) Idea Number 1: The first mission you do will be Raiden's Infiltration of Area 51, the Patriot Base where Sunny was held. You'll do the mission up to a point, and then be captured by the Patriots. Raiden will then be used as a test subject for the Cyborg Ninja Experiments, and become the new Ninja. You'll break out, or Big Mama will break you out, and the rest of the game will be stealth, with some of that "Lightning Fast Ninja Action" that Raiden is known for. Idea Number 2: Most of the game will be like MGS4, meaning missions in different Areas, all stealth based. Then the penultimate (next to last) mission will be the Area 51 Op. You'll go through the Base, and get to a point where you'll have little baby Sunny in your arms, when you'll be captured by the Patriots. You'll get the surgery, break out, and meet Madnar. Madnar will fix you up, and after practicing a bit with your newly gained abilities, will learn of the new location of Sunny. This mission would probably not be stealth based, and be more like the cut scene with Raiden at the End of the South America mission, which is Raiden jumping around killing Gekko, and doing the Japanese, self suicide stab to get at Vamp. Oh, and there will most likely be some kind of reference, or mission related to Big Boss's corpse. : wait.. baby sunny, and fighting Vamp in the middle east.. o.o how old do you think she is? either way I feel 1 is the more likley, I can see Raiden, all human and whatnot infiltrating Area 51, (like MGS2 when you play as Snake for the 1st part) then become Cyborged up, then it's finding Sunny, and Big Boss' Corpse ...hmm I wonder whos corpse you'll find? Solidus or Big Boss' Zachariah Zuan 11:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Allusions There are a few instances in novels/games which seem to allude to RISING 1. MGS4-at the very end when sunny says 'look at the sun its rising ( i kinda thought this my have inspired the title) 2. The MGS2 novel- there is a short part where otacon sees Arsenal Gear coming out of the water, he thinks 'it's rising, it' RISING' with the second one capitalized. Just thought it was interesting to note.--Soul reaper 13:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Boxart! Hey guys i found the boxart for Rising, it seems legit, what do you guys think? Exhorresco 20:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a better image: http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/3084/mgsrboxartxboxcom.jpg. Seems legit, except for the absence of the Kojima Productions Logo, etc. --Fantomas 21:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well apparently it was added onto Xbox Live before being abruptly removed... --Fantomas 21:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Was the boxart image removed because people thought it was fake? Because it was definitely genuine as the same image appears on the game's website. I think it should be put up again even if it is only a conceptual boxart--Soul reaper 06:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I just wanted to get official confirmation before uploading it. I still think we should wait, as the boxart hasn't been officially released just yet. --Fantomas 08:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair point, just wanted to make sure it wasn't just someone who dislikes the artwork. I have a few screenshots from the website that can be used if desired such as this one http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rwebsite.png--Soul reaper 09:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think we need any more images than what we have know, but thanks for your upload. --Fantomas 09:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Game Info According to various sources Hideo Kojima has stated that Rising will use Kinect on the 360. Kinect is the upcoming motion control for the Xbox 360. This is one of the sites that has this info http://www.mcvuk.com/news/39484/XBOX-MGS-Rising-to-use-Kinect On a related note there isn't any reference for the part that states ' Hideo Kojima has also confirmed that it will be a stealth game, just like its predecessors.' I have searched this but have not found it anywhere but here. Is this from a credible source?--Soul reaper 11:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Figured it would be compatible with Kinect (and by extension Playstation Move), but it's good to see confirmation. The "Rising is still a stealth game" is confirmed by Kojima himself in this video: "Metal Gear Solid Rising Konami Press Conference Announcement" --Fantomas 12:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I would image you would still be able to use a regular gamepad if only because both Kinect and Move are new and it's still unknown how players will react to them--Soul reaper 13:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Wow , does anybody think this looks a little violent and graphic...I mean for Metal Gear?...reguardless , it still looks awesomeBigBoss1292 17:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::Guys, I've seen the release date for MGSR in europe or at least the Netherlands. It's January the 15th 2011 LRage Juggernaut 14:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: MGS Rising Interview Setting info and more! Here it is! http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/06/16/mgs_rising_team_interview/ Exhorresco 10:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Raiden's(or whoever) new look Has anybody else had the feeling that raidens(?) new hairstyle kind of makes him look like dirty harry? In the new trailer I mean. E3 Gameplay Trailer 2010 I went on Youtube and saw the E3 Gameplay Trailer, which was packed with new info about the game. In one scene, Raiden faces a group of soldiers, but instead of slicing and dicing 'em, he rather cuts down the support beams of the ledge they are under. When you "chop" something, there is an indicator to where the sword will go, in a blue and red colored "arc". There is control over time to some extent, where it is shown Raiden kicks a soldier into the air, goes into slow-motion, then precisely angles the aforementioned "arc", and slices his legs off first, then slices his body diagonally, while it looks like Raiden is in normal speed (enhanced speed, perhaps?) Then is depicts how most of the environment is destructable, with Raiden cutting a van into pieces, and ends on a rather humorous note, with Raiden cutting a watermelon into edible pieces. Agent M 09:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we've all seen it. --Fantomas 17:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Then shouldn't it be added to the gameplay section of the article? Agent M 08:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : : release dates i've seen the release date for MGSR in europe or at least the Netherlands. It's 15 january 2011 can someone put it in the article since i'm new on wiki, so i don't make any mistakes LRage Juggernaut 18:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I went to a Gamestop the other day to buy the Peace Walker strategy guide. The guy at the register said if I was interested I could pre-order Rising, and that it should be released in North America on April 2nd next year.WolfMaster 19:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The Name? I really like the sound of the name. Metal Gear Solid: RISING. But I have one question. Why might they have added the SOLID after Metal Gear? Metal Gear Rising sounds cooler.Otacon1514 22:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :They've been called "Solid" ever since the games went into 3D, not simply because Solid Snake is the main character, though it was obviously a play on his name. Metal Gear Solid is also the more recognizable title for the franchise. --Bluerock 12:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Good point. Good point indeed. Otacon1514 09:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Tradition, I suppose. I also agree it should be called Metal Gear Rising. -- 11:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer mode has been revealed Just found a site with a menu screenshot from Rising. I'm a little skeptical about the site and the screenshot but i thought i'd let the community be the judge http://gamrconnect.vgchartz.com/thread.php?id=122367 if people think it's a good enough source then we can add info to the page, if not we'll just wait for a better source.--Soul reaper 11:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) CQC? Ok you guys. I think that the NO-KILL completion for MGS: Rising is plausible with CQC. If you notice on this video; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgJOUjAEa2U&feature=related While fighting vamp it seems that Raiden is proficient in CQC. What do you guys think? 23:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Specs? Any word on the system requirements? I am anticipating this game on PC along with Battlefield 3. Seeing as this will be a multi-platform game. Snake in Rising Do you think Snake will be a part of Rising even in a minor role, let's say, Codec Calls or something? I mean, he's alive at the time Rising takes place. I think it's a high possibility...if the game is about what all this speculation suggests, [ I.E. Raiden saving Sunny from Area 51 and being transformed into a cyborg] I think Snake and possibly Otacon will make an appearance...albeit very minor. If not with codec calls maybe we will see Raiden entrusting Sunny in their care. BigBoss1292 05:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I hope they don't have an appearance, as it would kind of screw up some lines in MGS4. When Old Snake is first contacted by Raiden in South America, he sounds really surprised, and then later when he's talking to Rose and Campbell he says he hadn't heard from him since Big Shell. I suppose both Otacon and Snake could have appearances, for example when Raiden drops Sunny off with them he spots them through a window or something, but there can't be any interaction between them without messing up those lines. I understand that concern and I agree with it. At the same time though, I just can't picture him leaving Sunny at their doorstep and leaving. Im also curious as to which other MGS characters will return as we've been told that sevral will. BigBoss1292 02:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Snake Yeah, yeah, I know that "Raiden's more cooler, less fag now", "Raiden now kicks ass". But so they're runing over the Snakes? I mean, wouldn't you prefer Big Boss, or Solid Snake? Hell, I would even take a game featuring The Boss in WWII. I think they shouldn't let go of em'. Oh, and if you say the Boss isn't a Snake, in the end of MGS3 (spoiler) she says:" there's only room for one snake" implying that they are both snakes. It rattles me that the only game that was made with such precision, that has tranq system, (for the PSP ones) troop manegement, incredibly good AI response system, alert, evasion and caution system, alot of guns (well, at least for the later ones), and they're throwing that ALL away just to make another sword game, I know, I know, its not like the others, but see if I care about that. Snake Yeah, yeah, I know that "Raiden's more cooler, less fag now", "Raiden now kicks ass". But so they're runing over the Snakes? I mean, wouldn't you prefer Big Boss, or Solid Snake? Hell, I would even take a game featuring The Boss in WWII. I think they shouldn't let go of em'. Oh, and if you say the Boss isn't a Snake, in the end of MGS3 (spoiler) she says:" there's only room for one snake" implying that they are both snakes. It rattles me that the only game that was made with such precision, that has tranq system, (for the PSP ones) troop manegement, incredibly good AI response system, alert, evasion and caution system, alot of guns (well, at least for the later ones), and they're throwing that ALL away just to make another sword game, I know, I know, its not like the others, but see if I care about that. : You're absolutely right. Why put Raiden in main characters chair? I would understand, if they make mini-game about story of Raiden between MGS2 and MGS4, kind of what you download to your PS3 and stuff, but he gets his own game? "Raiden's more cooler"? Yeah right... Original ninja, Frank Jaegar was cool, Raiden is just a weak copy of him. And it's more realistic why Gray Fox was able to deflect bullets with his sword due to exoskeleton. How Raiden was able to deflect bullets in MGS2? No regular man is able to do such fast reflecs to do that. And why they didn't just let Gray Fox to be the only ninja, make him even more legendary? There's only room for one snake and one boss, but there is room for multiple ninjas? I just don't get it. Dr.Ed Argon 13:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : ::I don't recall Raiden ever deflecting bullets in Metal Gear Solid 2. In either case, even if Raiden wasn't going to be a Cyborg Ninja, Gray Fox still would have not been the only Cyborg Ninja, seeing how Olga became a Cyborg Ninja. Weedle McHairybug 13:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC)